


We Write A Story: Johnlock and some bad humor

by Wiredreactions



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I am lilly, M/M, SO SORRY, SOOOOO many spelling errors, This was a colab. we write a story thing, my friend is the Lapoopy, seriously this is awful, this is the worst thing i will ever post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2958251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiredreactions/pseuds/Wiredreactions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone takes it up the booty</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Write A Story: Johnlock and some bad humor

**Author's Note:**

> This a we write a story collaboration that i made with my friend, t=it's really really bad so I suggest not reading it.  
> -Lilly

lapoopy: It was a dark and stormy night, and John knew tonight was the night the butt virginity was going to be taken.

Lilly: The rain pounded against the window, and he couldn't help but be jealous of the window. He was practically gagging for it, but that's besides the point. Anyways; John was curled up in bed under a mountain of blankets. How kawaii could he get?

lapoopy: Sherlock cried out "OH GOD, WHAT A PRETTY SITE" and promptly fell ontop the kawaii british man that he apparently loved or something or maybe it was johns 2 inch dick that got to him because sherlock wasn't a size queen.

Lilly: John was confused. How did sherlock get into his room? He was sure he locked the door. Nevertheless he wasn't disappointed. Having a warm and cuddly sherlock on top of him could prove to be excited. They could do so many things. Like build a pillow fort or suck each others dicks.

lapoopy: John was feeling a stiffy come on from all the fluffy warmth of material fabric or whatever the fuck a blanket is he didn't care he had a willy problem.

Lilly: "Sherlock can you please...help me?" John asked in a timid voice, unsure of how his best friend would react seeing as how he was married to his work. Oh well, go big or go home he supposed, and three-continents watson always went big *Winky face here* Sherlock looked at john like he wanted to eat him up, which seeing as how johns penis was below average size, he was sure the whole thing would fit in sherlocks beautiful cupids bow lips. This would be a night to remember...

lapoopy: sherlock rolled around on the blankets and rubbed his cheeks into johns. john's john was getting cranky because this was totally not a night he wanted to remember at this moment. he felt really betrayed that this man wanted feeling more than his dick.  
Lilly: John knew that when Sherlock was a cocaine addict he was a whore in order to pay for his drugs. This meant that Sherlock was probably an amazing cocksucker and an even better fuck. John was excited and aroused at the idea of Sherlock fucking him while pumping his small dick. All that John could think about was having Sherlock inside him.

lapoopy: All that sherlock could think of was stuffing john full of fluffy stuffing and using him as a pillow, but also experimenting on his organs. but then he wouldnt have his willy liking friend around and thatd be absolutely devastating i mean seriously. But still, he had this solace for once in his life. EVEN IF JOHN HAD A STIFFY, WHEREAS HE HAD LIMB DICK.

Lilly: John was tense, his arsehole was clenching at the idea of Sherlock shoving his monster cock inside of his tight hole. They would need an extraordinary amount of lube and luckily John picked up some strawberry flavoured kind at the Tesco the other day, he had yet to open the bottle and this seemed like a good enough time to do so. He reached over and grabbed the bottle, popping it open and handing it to Sherlock. "Prepare me please"

lapoopy: "okay?" Sherlock shrugged and shoved his arm down the butt chute that is johns ass. He was utterly confused but if this made john happy then okay if guess like for real. British men did this all the the time?

Lilly: John spread his legs and Sherlock took that as a sign to begin. "I'm into a lot of kinky shit john, I hope that you'll be able to handle what I'm into." "I'm sure I'll be able to, I was in the army after all" John said with a flirtatious wink aimed at Sherlocks monster cock. Sherlock inserted two fingers without warning and John gasped out, and then moaned as Sherlock hooked his fingers and found his prostate. That felt AMAZING. John wanted more of that sensation, and he began rocked against Sherlocks fingers.

lapoopy: Sherlock was shrugging like a loser because he was a virgin wannabe. He liked ripping thing s apart and this wasn't going so well like he thought. His fingers were so going to be covered in shit.

Lilly: John moaned, and started mewing. Sherlock removed his fingers and lined his cock up with Johns gaping hole. "I'm going to fuck you now John" He stated matter-of-factly. "PlEASE DO" John said with exasperation. Sherlock began thusting into his John like a goddamn jackhammer on cocaine, not caring if he was hurting his John. John began to scream in pleasure and he reached down to grab his tiny cock. He came literally two minutes later screaming Sherlocks name as Sherlock came inside him. Sherlock collapsed on top of John and his weight was reassuring. He heard Sherlocks breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. This was bliss.  
End of story.


End file.
